1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type having a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel/air mixture to the cylinder and the evacuation of the exhaust gases, and is particularly directed towards pressure equalizing valve seals for such rotary valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Applicant herein has directed considerable attention to the internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type and in particular to the replacement of the poppet valve system, including the poppet valve, springs, mountings and associated cam shaft, with a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel air mixture into the cylinder and for the evacuation of the exhaust gases. Applicant is the named inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,576, “Internal Combustion Engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,261, “Spherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,527, “Spherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,232, “Valve Seal for Rotary Valve Engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,558, “Spherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Engine”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,814, “Spherical Rotary Valve”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,739, “Spherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Use in a Rotary Valve Internal Combustion Engine”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,676 B1, “Cooling System for Rotary Valve Engine”. The aforementioned U.S. patents are incorporated herein as if set forth in length and in detail.
The present invention which is the subject to this application relates to the valve seal which is positioned between the spherical rotary valve and the cylinder. The upper surface of such valve seal being the surface upon which the spherical periphery of the spherical rotary valve contact during rotation.
Applicant has adapted the spherical rotary valve assembly to high compression diesel engines which operate on natural gas and which in many instances operate on natural gas directly from the well head. Due to the high compression of the engine and the combustion of unrefined natural gas, significant force is affected against the valve seal and this force is transmitted to the spherical rotary valve which in rotation contacts the upper surface of the valve seal, forming the seal. This additional force generated from the high compression and combustion of natural gas produces excessive friction and wear which is not required in order to form the seal between the spherical rotary valve and the valve seal. It is thus necessary to somehow eliminate this additional force and/or pressure or to equalize it in some manner such that it does not affect the rotation of the spherical rotary valve and its sealing contact with the upper surface of the valve seal.